When You're Away From Home
by SuperSaiyanKayla
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are sent to the Star Trek 2009.Something is not only going on between Spock and Kirk but also Goku and Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I do NOT own dragonball,Z,GT,or of these are owned by Funimation,Toie animation and Akira Toriyama.

Summary:Goku and Vegeta get transported to the Star Trek 2009 they meet Commander Spock and Captian 's something going on between not only Kirk and Spock,but also Goku and 've got to read the story to find out what's going on.

When You're Away From Home

Vegeta and Goku were in another sparring session... were being thrown,Ki blast were being shot and kicks were being this point there were no saiyans were evenly a while both saiyans got tired and decided to call it quits.

Goku sat down on one of the rocks in the wastelands they were slowly regulated his breath as his eye caught sight of something shiny and leaned down for a closer look at the bizarre object.

It had a metalic silver color to it and it was shaped like a 3D Triangular ran his finger over the surface of the prism object to find that it was ice cold quickly pulled his hand away and stood up. he took some ripped cloth he found by his feet and wrapped it around the item.

"Hey Vegeta!Come look!"Goku called over to the saiyan looked up from the lunch he packed he took it with him over towards happy go saiyan unwrapped the item enough for Vegeta to 's eyes widened and he leaned closer to the item so he could see it looked towards Vegeta with a questioning look as if asking him if he knew what it shock his head in response and used goku's shoulder to stand back up.

"Vegeta?"

"I think we should take it to the woman." Vegeta said he stood up he took a few steps gathering all his stuff and when he stepped across a rock it broke into pieces and he fell into a dark noticed the dark hole in the ground and decided to check it stepped close enough and looked in when he was sucked into the void,the portal closing behind him.

Goku landed in a strange room on a space looked didn't have a single idea about where he could have stood up a little when a body collapsed against his from was Vegeta.

"Huh?Oh!Vegeta are you alright!Where are we?"Goku said to the saiyan prince as he climed off of his back.

"I don't know Kakarot but I think were on a spaceship."Vegeta replied.

Goku and Vegeta headed for the door of the room when it slid was a man wearing a blue spandex-like shirt and black loose to be made of the same man had pointy ears and cold eyes that showed lack of emotion and looked a little disappointed though.

"Who the hell are you?"Vegeta asked the slapped Vegeta's arm and glared at him shaking his glared back and motioning a gesture of 'So what'.The man shook his head at them as if high annoyed.

"My name is Commander Spock,and you are obviously not suppose to be here."the man gestured for them to follow rolled his eyes but followed anyway.

"Commader Spock,report to the bridge."Kirk said as he waited for the first officer to got his communicator out from his pocket.

"Captain,I'm on my way back with the stowaways."Spock spoke into the device.

"Understood Spock,Kirk out."Kirk said through the communicating device before ending the and Goku exchanged looks as they made it to the offered the two seats in the back of the turned to look at them and rolled his and Vegeta were in another argument session and Vegeta had his index finger near Goku's neck with a ball of light on tensed up and gave a pleading look to Vegeta begging him to remove his hand.

Vegeta smirked and pulled away as Goku tried to get back to breathing would have appeared to Spock that Vegeta was sort of flirting with Goku glared coldly at the saiyan prince.

"Dammit Vegeta.I hate it when you do that!"Goku shouted as he slapped Vegeta across the slapped him back and soon they were in a fighting frenzy despite the fact that they were still hurt from the last spar they Vegeta was about to punch him he grabbed the princes hand and pushed him away.

"Vegeta we were just fighting not to long 's stop this before when end up killing someone."Goku said as he sat back in his sat back into his seat and wait for the captain to say cleared his throat.

"So,um,how did you get on the ship?"Kirk asked them and Vegeta exchanged glances both shrugged.

"That's just it.I don't know."Goku to the looked over to Spock for a possible responses sighed.

"Do you know any logically possible way you could have gotten here."Spock said looking over to Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged."No not really."

"Well now that you're here...Spock get them a room to stay in."

"Yes Captain."

Spock wave his hand behind him as the two saiyans stood followed him out of the room and down the corridor to stop at a steel placed his hand against a key pad and typed 4 door slid open and they were granted access to the room.

"Well here's you're will find plenty of star fleet clothes in the closet."Spock said.

"Well um,Thank you Spock."Goku said grinning like an idiot.

"Unfortunately there is only one bed so Kakarot you'll sleep on the floor."Vegeta said as Spock headed back to the bridge.

"But Vegeta...You've got to share..."Goku sighed.

" you're ass in bed I'll sleep on the floor."Vegeta groaned.

"But Vegeta."

"No Kakarot.I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Vegeta,you're being stubborn."Goku said to Vegeta making the other saiyan face him.

He looked deep into Vegeta's eyes,feeling the other saiyan tense slowly leaned forward and captured the prince's lips with his was shocked at first;He locked his hands in Goku's hair,adding more pressure to their 's tongue liked along his bottom lip as if asking for entrance.

Vegeta broke the kiss,panting,he pushed Goku back on the bed and smirked.

"Kakarot,you are such a good kisser."Vegeta stated as Goku gasped."But i'm better."Now Vegeta's competitive side was showing.

Vegeta sat up on Goku's lap,his legs behind the other saiyan's Grabbed the sides of Goku's face and pulled him into a pationate forced his tongue into Goku's mouth and twirled his tongue around the other pulled back panting,rubbing his hands along Vegeta's back.

"Oh Vegeta!"Goku moaned as the prince rubbed his hips against his moved his hands to Vegeta's slowly pushed the saiyan back onto the bed ad layed onto of the other saiyan,kissing him bucked his hips up against Vegeta's.

" am I doing?I'm sorry Kakarot I didn't mean to force you into anything."Vegeta said getting of the other saiyan and lying next to turned out the lights and drifted away from Vegeta.

"Goodnight Vegeta."Goku said glumly as he yawned and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey SuperSaiyanKayla here,I know that the stories are coming out slowly but I'm a bit over whelmed please don't bother me about the stories because I write the then type them then edit the with the homework on my list too so...JUST WAIT! I never intended to yell.

Disclaimer:I don't own Star Trek 2009 or it's upcoming ...If you think I still own them then SHUT UP!Sorry...

Chapter 1

**The Kobiashi Maru (I don't know if I spelled it right...)**

The Kobiashi Maru...Sigh.I've taken the test twice now and I'm upset that I still haven't ... No one passes once they take it once they don't go back for seconds,let alone I did.I'm just about to take the test,again...

I put on my captain's vest and waited for the test to start.I got a suprise for them later in the test...

"There is a stranded starship surrounded by a fleet of Klingon warships."A woman informs me."Thank you." I reply.

"They're locking torpedoes on us!"says my friend I so fondly call "Bones"."That's okay." I say non-chalantly."That's okay?" says Bones in disbelief.

"Did he just say that's okay?" said a man observing my testing."Yeah he did..." said another man.

"Shouldn't we,I don't know-fire back?" says Bones."No." I say seeing my frined sigh in disbelief. "Of course not..." Bones muttered.

All of a sudden,the lights went out for a few second. I knew exacally what was going. "Hmm...Fire all phasers on all enemy ships."I ordered but Bones had to protest."Jim their sheilds are still up." Bones announced. "Are they?" I said,serriously,that's gonna piss someone off."No,they're not..." Bones said,all confused probally.

"Firing phasers." said the ensign sitting in front of all watched on screen as the ships were destoyed."Alert medical to recieve all member aboard the Kobiashi Maru and begin rescue mission." I said to the Communications officer.

"How the Hell did that kid beat your test?" said a voice from behind me."I do not know..." said another much smother voice from the observing room.'Jim you are smart!'

LATER ON, IN THE AUDITORIUM-LIKE ROOM

"James T. Kirk please come forth to the podium." said one of the admirals.'Jim you are so stupid' I mentally screamed at no one would notice my heart rate's elevation." What did I do?" I said as I approached the podium on the left. I'm the heck did I do?" Your in violation of code riged the test-You cheated." The admiral said. "Anything you'd like to say before we begin?"

" Yes I beleive I have the right to face my accuser directly." I said ,trying to sound as sophisticated as I admiral looked over towards the bleachers to the right and behind me as a pointy was wearing a black star fleet uniform.

Dammit! It's a Vulcan...Those guys are too walked down the steps to the podium a few meters away from me. He shot some sort of glare at me and turned to face the head is probally the weirdest days in my life."This is Mister Spock," the admiral the Hell? This is the guy who created that Kobiashi Maru test I took?

"He is a genius when it comes to science and he is a First Officer on the starship: Enterprise." "So what your saying is: that I'm screwed?" I asked with a bit of humor in my voice."Well...Yes...You are somewhat 'screwed'."

"Shall we begin?" I said. I probally really pissed someone off with that too.

"Mister Kirk. I believe that you have some how scrambled the test and we found this." Mister Spock said as he raised up a data did that come from? He gave it to the admiral to play on the screen. It showed Gaila checking her messages and in the one I sent her caused my test to shut down and restart again ( Without the sheilds up).I good. I'm going to be in trouble aren't I?

"Well that should be enough proof Mister Spock. James you will be joining us in my office later on." said the admiral as he left the room along with everyone else's supperiors.I glared at Spock and went towards one of the exits next to me when I was knocked out by a pinch to my neck.

Spock's (POV)

Illogical had to stop him from talking some how.I kew he was cheating on the test the way he reacted to a problem. He'll wake up eventually."Some one take him to the Admiral's office before he resumes conciousness." I ordered the other cadets as I made my way over to the Admiral's office myself.

( Kirk's POV)

Where am I? I'm in an office? The Admiral? What the Hell?

"H-how did I get here?" I asked the Admiral.

"MisterSpock had som students bring 's over there..." said the Admiral pointing behind me and to the nodded to me.

Smug Bastard.

Well what do you think of the first chapter? I hope you liked it! It took forever to type but not as long as it did to write.

Thank You for your reviews and thank you for favoriting both me and my stories and adding me to your author lists.

Thank you!

: ) Bye! for now...


	3. Chapter 3

SuperSaiyanKayla here, glad to here if you are enjoying the story or not. Express yourself please.I would be honored to hear you thoughts. Just try not to be so mean about it though... I'm still learning.

And back to the story!

Chapter 2

(Starting from Mr. Spocks point of view.)

"Admiral, could you please explain why we are here." I said to the admiral. He looked over towards me and smiled. "Gladly," the admiral began. "Mr. Kirk has cheated on your test, correct?" I nodded. "Well we are here to discuss his punishment."

" I find that highly illogical even though I am offended by the fact that he was cheating on the test in the first place," I began. " But I still fell like this is something you should be deciding."

" Very well, but you won't like my decision," the admiral began."It involves phisical contact."

(Kirk's POV)

" Your going to make us fight!" I yelled. I can't fight a Vulcan. Their not only smart but also strong. Oh what an I going to do? I have to train all day 'till night. I'll -

" No I'm not going to make you fight." The admiral said. " Oh thank goodness, wait what do you mean by that? Am I not good enough to fight him?"

"Mr. Kirk this is probably going to freak you out too," the admiral began. Why? I'd better call- Damn my wrist watch. It's gone! I started looking around on the floor for it but I couldn't find it around anywhere. H ow am I going to contact Goku and Vegeta when I need them?

"What will we be doing exactly?" I asked the admiral. He shifted uneasily. What's his problem? "Order you to make-out with your superior Mr. Kirk." I paled. What did he say?

" Well look at the time, I must be going." I said as I atempted to escape. I was almost at the door when Mr. Spock grabbed my wrist. He didn't really exspect me to kiss him did he?

"Your- Your not kiddind are you?" I said wishing I hadn't cheated on the test. "No" said the admiral. Mr. Spock paled and looked at the admiral questioningly but he just nodded at him. I blushed. I know I did. Mr. Spock pushed me up against a wall and put his hands on both sides of my face. Our bodies were flat against eachother. Just as he was about to kiss me I spotted my wrist-watch and I could see Vegeta and Goku. With little time I had, I mouthed the words "Help me". They nodded as the picture fadded and Mr. Spock's lips met mine.

He forced his tounge through my mouth and set his hands in my hair. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled away. He was panting hard and so was I. I pulled him into an embrace and started kissing his neck. Mr. Spock pulled away from my embrace and stared at me confused.

I reach for his hand in an atempt to try to get him to kiss me again but he moved it out of the way and placed it on the back of my nape, the other on the side of my face. He leant forward and pulled me into a ferocious kiss, his eyes closed, the officer in pure bliss.

" Mr. Spock..." I moaned as our mouths disconected. "Mr. Kirk..." he wispered into my ear. I shivered. He looked pretty sexy from this close up. Mr. Spock began kissig my cheek and nibbling on my earlobe. "Please. Call me Jim." I said to him. He kissed me again, our tounges twirling in a duel for dominace. Wait. What am I doing? It's wrong, but it feels so right...Is this the person I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with?

Unfortunately, Goku and Vegeta showed up just as I was kissig Mr. Spock. As soon as I saw them I broke away. "Uh-oh..." I said.

"Jim?" Goku questioned. " What the Hell are you doing?" Vegeta finished for him. I blushed. How am I going to get out of this one? I looked at Mr. Spock, his face full of worry (If that's possible). I brought my hand hand hands up to his face and pulled him close again, closing the distance between our lips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mr. Spock, the admiral, and Goku and Vegeta's eyes widen.

"Jim...I think I love you..." Mr. Spock said to me.

"But we just met. I think I'm in love with you too Spock but we just met." I replyed. I ran my hands over his back and through his hair pulling him into yet another was way more pationate than the others I had given him. It was so full of his love and my happiness.

" Oh who am I kidding Vegeta. He's in love with the guy he just called us for-" Vegeta kissed Goku, His hands on Goku's face, stroking his cheek and playing with his spikey hair. As Vegeta broke their kiss Goku held onto him."Vegeta... What was that for?"

"I had to get you to shut up someway."

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. So... Spock and Jim love eachother and could Vegeta possibly love Goku too? Find out soon. Next time on when your away from home. I know the events are messed up but I'm just Saiyan... Jim is already captian.

So until next time. (Does Vulcan Sign)

BYE!


End file.
